Saint's Anatomy
by ASaintRedaer
Summary: Un cirujano puede cortar los problemas de sus pacientes con un bisturí, pero no puede hacerlo con los suyos propios. El hospital dónde Mu Sonam ha hecho su año de internado para ser cirujano ha sido absorbido por el Seattle Grace, donde sus padres, uno jefe de cirugía, y otro, un reconocido cardiocirujano, lo esperan. El amor nace, y todo se complica.
1. Capítulo 0101

**Saint's Anatomy**

**Cap 1. Llámame Dr. Sonam**

No podía creer que enserio había dejado que eso le pasara, justo el día antes de iniciar su nuevo trabajo. Sí, era estúpido, irresponsable y no lo había pensado muy bien, pero también había sido delicioso, y considerando que el chico se había ido antes de que la luz del sol bañara por completo su alcoba, Mu Sonam pudo considerar que la noche loca con el castaño sexy del bar, quedaría relegada la bendición de la luna, y que esa mañana le pertenecía al inicio de su primer año de residente en cirugía en el hospital más prestigioso de Seatle.

Tomaba su café mientras iba en el carro, un par de sorbos cada semáforo, y, al llegar al estacionamiento frontal, tan conocido para él ya, olvidó que debía ir hacia la parte reservada al personal, y estacionó en uno de los lugares de los visitantes. Ya aprendería con los días, por el momento iba tarde, así que sólo se acomodó sus cabellos con los dedos, tanto como pudo, y salió, terminándose el café de un sorbo largo y lanzándolo a la cesta de basura que había en medio del estacionamiento. _"Es hora, Mu. Tranquilo, tranquilo"_.

* * *

− Creí que habías decidido escapar de tus papis, Sonam – Afrodita Dönkhet se burlaba de él mientras terminaba la cola de caballo en la que recogía su cabello rizado celeste. Mu le había dicho, desde sus años de universidad, que el tinte que escogía, y seguía aplicándose con cada vez más frecuencia, se terminaría confundiendo y pareciendo demasiado al uniforme de los cirujanos residentes, pero ella nunca había sido de las chicas que seguían órdenes ni consejos.

− No creas que no lo pensé. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo este hospital que absorber el Mercy West? Quiero decir, los veía en casa, y estaban bien con eso, pero ahora todos pensarán que consigo cirugías únicamente porque mi papá es el cirujano cardiotorácico titular, y jefe del departamento – Mu se acomodaba el pantalón en ese momento, y comenzaba a deshacerse de su camisa −. Además, siento que va a presionarme para que escoja su especialidad, cuando por fin comenzaba a hacer buena carrera en general. ¿No te parece injusto? – Desabrochó el último botón, y su camisa calló al piso mientras buscaba su anti-transpirante en el casillero.

− Lo que me parece injusto es que nuestro grupo de cinco residentes haya sido descuartizado con la absorción. Despidieron a los otros dos de los que nunca nos aprendimos sus nombres, y ahora trabajaremos con un par de extraños que hicieron su internado aquí – Shaka Mahalí salía del baño de la sala de residentes, el cabello recién trenzado cayendo a un lado por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

− ¿Si te estás escuchando, Shaka? Esos dos serán igual de desconocidos que el par "cuyos nombres nunca aprendimos". Además, escuché que fue porque no aprobaron su examen de internos, entonces no es para nada injusto – Afrodita paseó sus dedos por la espalda de Mu mientras soltaba una risita –. Lo que a mí me parece injusto es que Mu haya aprovechado el apartamento que le regalaron sus papis para venirse estrenado al primer día de residencia. ¿Noche salvaje, campeón? Lo digo por las marcas de arañazos en tu espalda – Afrodita le sonrió con complicidad mientras quitaba las tiras del sostén antes de colocarse la camiseta.

Shaka lo miró con incredulidad – Sabía que no debía dejarte ir con ese del bar. ¿Qué pasó con que el sexo casual es sólo de Dita? – Mu se ponía en ese momento la camiseta del uniforme, con la cara roja como un tomate.

− Eso no es de la incumbencia de ninguno de los dos – Se colgó el estetoscopio, justo cuando los tres se quedaron cayados y con las bocas abiertas. Uno de sus nuevos colegas de residencia recién llegaba, con la cabeza clavada en el pisapapeles que llevaba en sus manos.

− Hola, yo soy el Dr. Navrakis y les serviré de guía y los llevaré con sus titulares de hoy. Estoy encantado de que se nos unan al equipo… − Por fin, el recién llegado a la habitación levantaba la mirada, únicamente para abrir los ojos mucho en el momento en el que los posó sobre la mirada verde de la otra noche. El silencio se instauró de inmediato, hasta que Dita cerró con fuerza su casillero, yendo hacía Navrakis con una sonrisa brillante.

− Bueno, ahora sabemos cómo llamarte en lugar del "Castaño Sexy", que era tu nombre clave anoche en el bar – extendió su mano y tomó la de Navrakis, quien aún seguía observando a Mu a los ojos, al igual que él de regreso – Afrodita Dönkhet, es un placer.

− Sí, claro, Dra. Dönkhet, he oído que es el futuro de plástica.

− Bueno, yo no he oído de usted, pero sí vi lo que hacen sus uñas en la espalda de alguien. Espero que las haya recortado para que no rompa sus guantes quirúrgicos hoy – Dita le hizo señas a Shaka, quien entendió de inmediato y salió de la habitación tras ella, no sin antes presentarse también a Navrakis como el Dr. Mahalí. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Navrakis… Aioros, debió recordarse, se acercó a él, con una mirada hipnótica, como si aún lo viera desnudo en la cama.

− Mu… yo… − Aioros se acercó otro paso, y en ese momento Mu puso su mano en el pecho del nuevo colega, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás, y luego, extendiéndole su mano igual que Dita y Shaka habían hecho, se dispuso a contestar.

− Mucho gusto, Dr. Navrakis, ya conoció a mis compañeros del Mercy West, y yo, por último, soy el Dr. Sonam. Si no le molesta, me saltaré el recorrido inicial porque conozco el Seattle Grace desde que tenía siete y me escapaba de la guardería para reunirme con mi padre, que es a quien voy a ir a ver de inmediato.

− El Dr. Sonam se encuentra en cirugía, me temo que no…

− No a mi padre el titular de cardio… a mi otro padre, el Dr. Vólida, el jefe de cirugía.

Mu salió, acomodándose sus cabellos rubios en un moño alto sin voltear a mirar a Aioros, pues temía que él mismo se le lanzara encima mirándolo como anoche, desnudo en su cama. Aioros no podría negar que mientras se iba, observó el trasero de Mu hasta que lo perdió de vista, y luego salió a reunirse con los otros dos doctores, lamentando que Sonam quisiera actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

− Reviso unos presupuestos para un estudio médico importante, si no es urgente, retírese.

− Lo siento, papá. No sabía que estabas por fin revisando los folios que te dejó padre en la nevera desde hace dos noches. Puedo volver después.

Sísyphus se levantó rápido de su escritorio y abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara, y abrazó a Mu tan pronto como lo tuvo en frente − ¿De qué hablas? Ya te dije que nunca estoy ocupado para ti, pequeño.

− Ya no soy el pequeño que recogías en la guardería – contestó este a su vez, separándose, entrando a la oficina, y cerrando la puerta después.

− Créeme que eso lo sé, ahora serás un cirujano ocupado y talentoso como tu padre.

− Puedo ser uno menos ocupado como tú, quizá – Su tono fue más enojado de lo que planeaba.

− Eso no es justo. Sabes que hubo un tiempo en el que no pude operar, y sé que fueron tus años críticos de niño, pero tu padre debía hacer cirugías como loco para sostenernos económicamente. No estás siendo justo, hijo.

− Tú siempre has sido más padre para mí que él, y eso que fue él quien me engendró junto a mi madre muerta, y tú llegaste después. Quiero decir, este es mi primer día, y ni siquiera está aquí para saludarme.

− Lleva en el quirófano horas, fue una emergencia que yo mismo le asigné porque sé que ningún otro cirujano de cardio haría el excelente trabajo que Shion hace. Y yo estoy aquí para recibirte porque jamás volví a ser tan bueno, y me pusieron en administrativo para al menos no perder el puesto en el programa de cirugía.

− Sabes que eres el mejor, papá. Te quiero – Mu lo abrazó, queriendo dejar el tema de su padre atrás −. Ahora tengo rondas, así que me voy.

− Disfruta tu primer día, y salva muchas vidas, mi amor – Sísyphus lo besó en la frente −. Haznos sentir orgullosos a tu padre y a mí.

− Haré cuánto pueda, pero padre tiene expectativas altas – Abrió la puerta, y antes de salir, dedicó una mirada divertida a su papá −. Por cierto, creo que es mejor que me digas Dr. Sonam y me trates como a cualquier residente. Lo hará ¿cierto, Dr. Vólida?

− Como quiera, Sonam. Ahora lárguese a rondas si quiere conservar su empleo.

Mu cerró la puerta agradeciéndole a Sísyphus por ser el mejor papá, y eso lo hizo sentir un poco culpable, como todas las veces. _"Así que Dr. Sonam, en eso eres tan igual a tu padre"_. Sonrió, observando la foto de su boda con Shion, en la que Mu apenas tenía siete y su madre dos años de muerta. Shion nunca se había recuperado de aquello, e incluso una vez, estando ebrio, le había reprochado a Sísyphus que le había robado a su hijo… Eso siempre le rompía el corazón cada vez. Al parecer, el suyo, el de Sísyphus, era el único corazón que Shion Sonam, el mejor cirujano cardiotorácico del país, dañaba en lugar de arreglar.

* * *

**_Quiero agradecer a todos quienes se metan a leer esta historia, son muy amables ustedes por tomarse el tiempo. Para quienes quizá no lo conozcan muy bien, o no vean la ficha y las categorías, quiero aclarar nuevamente que este fic es una combinación entre Saint Seiya, de dónde vienen todos sus personajes principales, y Grey's Anatomy, serie de ABC creada por Shonda Rimes que amo, que es de dónde viene el tema médico. Quiero también aclarar que no tengo conocimientos en medicina, y que por eso no tengo autoridad para hablar de procedimientos ni nada por el estilo, los pocos que mencione, vendrán de los que he visto mencionados en la serie, aunque el fic se centrará en relaciones amorosas (Shion&_****_Sísyphus/Mu&Aioros). De nuevo, gracias por leer, espero les guste la historia. Está en constante proceso de corrección, pues fue escrita hace unos meses, e iré subiendo capítulos, si puedo, cada semana sin faltar._**

**_Love Allways, AS_**


	2. Capítulo 0102

**Cap 2. Un Huracán Dirigido; El Otro Sonam**

− Por dios, Mu, no rompiste el hermoso florero lleno de rosas que te regalé, ¿o sí? – Retiró con más brusquedad de la que le habría gustado la mano de Dita de su cuello, la que había estado jugando con su chupetón por lo que le parecieron años, aunque sólo hubiera sido un único viaje en ascensor. Un maldito y completo viaje en ascensor desde el piso uno al cinco, la unidad de cardiología. _"Cómo si mi día necesitara empeorar"_, se quejaba mentalmente sin parar − Te confesaré que me decepciona un poco el no empezar en plástica desde un principio, pero supongo que tengo el placer de por fin trabajar con el mítico Dr. Sonam – Dita, muchas veces, podía resultar insoportable, pero también era su amiga más leal, y quien más le entendía, así que se dedicaba a dejarla ser, o a seguirle la corriente cuándo podía.

− ¿Qué dices? Llevamos dos años de internado trabajando codo con codo – el realmente decepcionado era Mu, a quién lo único que le había motivado había sido saber que el veterano Rasgado Webber podría ser su tutor de cirugía general, y también se perdería de esa oportunidad en su primer día, quizá en toda su residencia, si no encontraba cómo poner a su padre a raya.

− Bueno, no eres la mitad de gratificante que asistir con el mejor cardiotorácico a un trasplante de corazón hoy en la tarde. Además, no te quejes, siempre que el Castaño Sexy tampoco esté en cirugía, puedes aprovechar para hacerle un chupetón a él en una de las salas de descanso – Dita daba saltitos, emocionada por participar en cuánta cirugía importante tuviera.

− ¿Te escogió a ti para asistir? O sea que yo tendré que limitarme a ser su lacayo, llenando expedientes y cuidando los post-operatorios de ayer. Genial, sólo tendré gente con corazones débiles a los cuales vigilar cada cierto límite de tiempo – Mu puso los ojos en blanco, para ignorar el último comentario, dando un codazo suave a Dita para bajarle los humos antes de comentar con ironía: − ¡Muchas Gracias, Padre!

− De nada, Hijo – Se congeló en el momento que escuchó aquella voz imponente detrás de él. Se giró, y Dita tomó postura de respeto, la misma que había adoptado desde que lo conoció una vez que se quedaron hasta tarde estudiando para exámenes −. Siempre he sabido cuánto aprecias las cosas que te regalo.

Fue verlo allí, con sus cejas fruncidas, la cofia llena de estrellas tan suya, que utilizaba sólo en los casos más difíciles, en la mano, la mirada cansada (que llevaba cuando no había ido a casa a dormir en un par de días) y su postura recta, orgullosa; fue eso lo que lo hizo agachar la cabeza de inmediato, adoptando la misma posición de Dita durante unos varios minutos antes de recordar que era su padre, e intentar abrazarlo. Se había acercado a él con los brazos extendidos, y en vez de envolverlo, la pila de expedientes cayó con todo el peso sobre sus brazos.

− Sísyphus nos quiere para el medio día almorzando con él en la sala de conferencias, y para entonces, quiero que me lleves un reporte escrito de los cambios en todos estos pacientes. Yo dormiré durante la mañana – Mu lo miró casi dolido, aunque sabía que no podía esperar más de su padre –. Y, Dönkhet, tú prepara al señor Mayers para el trasplante de la tarde, explícale la cirugía, y si tiene dudas, dime para hablar con él después del almuerzo. – Palmeó con suavidad el hombro de Dita, entregándole el expediente del paciente, y observándola irse. Shion se giró frente a sus ojos, y Mu comenzaba a retirarse también antes de sentir el abrazo desde la espalda y un beso en su coronilla −. Sabes que yo también te amo, aunque no me sea tan fácil mostrarlo.

− Necesito ir a revisar tus post-operatorios – Mu se zafó del abrazo, sintiéndose sólo un poco culpable por actuar tan indiferente con su padre, y reparando por fin, en cuanto puso unos pasillos de distancia entre él y Shion, en que había llamado a su papá Sísyphus en lugar de "Tu Padre". Habían peleado, seguramente. Dobló la esquina, y se preparó para entrar en la primera habitación de su lista.

* * *

− Y… ¿qué opinas de los nuevos residentes? – el jefe Vólida llenaba su tasa de café mientras hacía la pregunta, y Aioros dejaba la carpeta con el informe del recorrido, lleno de firmas de constancia de que había enseñado todo el lugar, sobre el escritorio.

− No son novatos, eso es seguro. Puede que sean los mejores del Mercy West, pero aquí tendrán demasiada competencia – Aioros no alardeaba, y jamás había disfrutado ni querido a la gente que lo hacía, pero reconocía que el Seatle Grace educaba cirujanos de altura, y que sobrevivir al internado en dicho hospital, podría hacer de él y de Milo un par más resistente y competente que el trío que venía.

− Oh, no te creas, joven Navrakis. Puede que tanto tú como Andreia sean mis estudiantes estrella de internado, ambos con un talento innegable para la Neuro, pero Mahalí tiene unas manos muy, muy hábiles también, y no se miente cuando se habla de que Dönkhet puede representar el futuro y la nueva cara de la cirugía plástica.

Aioros se removió incómodo, pero sabía que debía preguntarle por el tercer doctor. Había aprendido a conocer las raras maneras de interactuar del Dr. Vólida, y sabía que por pura cortesía, no alardeaba de su hijo de buenas a primeras, pero podría incluso enojarse si él no preguntaba por él, así que, tragándose la imagen del brillo de los ojos verdes de Mu cuando miraba con lujuria, se aclaró la garganta.

− Y está su hijo, señor, el Dr. Sonam.

− ¿Así que ya lo conociste? Bueno, no es porque sea mi hijo, pero le sacó a su padre todo el talento, además del tono rubio de su cabello – Oh, por favor que no mencionara más el cabello sedoso de Sonam, o Aioros tendría que salir corriendo de la sala para no explicarle al Dr. Vólida el por qué comenzaba a tener una erección allí mismo.

− Si lo dice, Señor. Por ahora, creo que será mejor que me vaya – se aseguró de dejar caer sus brazos "despreocupadamente" hasta su entrepierna, interponiendo el portapapeles que había llevado en la mañana con la lista de lugares, entre la vista de su pantalón apretado, y los ojos de cualquier persona en el hospital, en especial del padre de Mu, el jefe de cirugía.

− Claro, claro. Vete ahora, pero recuerda que a las cinco trataremos la aneurisma de la señora Blank, así que no te ocupes para entonces – el Dr. Vólida le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver a sus papeles.

− Soy residente, no puedo prometerle nada – contestó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

La visita de Navrakis lo había alegrado un poco, pues le había servido para no pensar en Mu, Shion, y todo el dilema que desataba su relación estrecha con el hijo de su esposo, que claro, era su hijo también, porque era como se sentía. Esa felicidad jamás duraba, no para Sísyphus, y no mientras Shion estuviera cerca. Y parecía que tenía un medidor de dolor de Sísyphus por la situación, porque siempre llegaba cuando lograba relegar sus peleas a segundo plano.

− ¿Entonces planeas hacerme una encerrona poniendo aquí a mi hijo para que no hablemos de lo que te pedí anoche? – Shion era así, una especie de raro huracán dirigido y concentrado, que golpeaba con toda su fuerza en el punto exacto.

− No estoy usando a _nuestro_ hijo como escudo. Sólo pensé que, por un día, podíamos hacernos a un lado y pensar en hacer de su bienvenida al hospital y a la residencia algo especial – Sísyphus se levantó, y caminó hasta Shion, pero no se atrevió ni a abrazarlo ni a besarlo como quería hacer, porque sabía que sería peor.

− Le has dedicado toda la vida a Mu. A ti se te obligó a hacer de lado tu carrera por lo del accidente, sí, y entonces yo no pude hacer de lado mi carrera porque era la única fuente de ingresos cuando la incapacidad se acabó y tú estabas muy asustado para venir. Te agradezco que me quisieras a mí y a Mu cuando Helena murió, enserio te lo agradezco, pero siento que tú te quedaste con todo, con su amor, su admiración y su respeto, e incluso recuperaste tu trabajo en cirugía, que era lo único que yo tenía que tú no – Shion temblaba de ira, a pesar de que había hablado sin romper la línea de su tono elegante y distante. Las lágrimas aparecieron poco después, y en cuánto se tapó la cara para llorar a gusto, Sísyphus lo envolvió en sus brazos y besó su frente.

− Yo lo siento, sabes que lo siento. Jamás pretendí eso, y no sabes cuánto me culpo todos los días porque mi miedo a volver a operar te costó la relación con nuestro hijo – Sísyphus lloraba también en ese momento.

− _Mi_ hijo, es mío. Y tú eres el que me recuerda la culpa de preocuparme por ser un buen esposo para ti, porque te amaba, y creí que en consecuencia era un buen padre para Mu, porque sostenía la casa. Pero no, sólo dejé de pasar tiempo con él, porque estaba todo el tiempo cansado y gruñón.

− ¿Y crees que yo no sé eso? – Sísyphus habló rechinando los dientes, aunque no soltaba a Shion, porque hace mucho no se permitía estar entre sus brazos, con las manos sobre su pecho, como solían hacerlo −. Me culpo todos los días porque sé que es por mí que Mu te trata como lo hace. Yo también sufrí el hecho de que estuvieras todo el tiempo cansado. Fueron años en los que tenías sexo conmigo una vez al mes, y en ocasiones lo llamabas "más trabajo, pero de esposo". Y eso no es lo importante, sino que tú me asustabas aún más de convertirme en ese tipo de persona si volvía a operar. Pero lo superamos, y Mu está aquí, y tenemos otra oportunidad – Sísyphus lo separó apenas un poco de su pecho para poder verlo a la cara −. Y yo te amo demasiado, y es por eso que no puedo ni meditar la idea de separarnos, aunque no sea definitivo como un divorcio.

Shion pasó su mano por la mejilla de Sísyphus tal y cómo había hecho la primera vez que se acostaron, en su primer año de internado. Lo besó de manera lenta y sentida, como no lo hacía hace mucho −. Y precisamente porque te amo, y no quiero pedirte el divorcio directamente en otra pelea, es que esta noche volveré a casa para sacar mis cosas, y darme un tiempo para recordarme mis momentos felices contigo, y no las cosas por las que te culpo.

Shion salió después de soltarle esa bomba, y Sísyphus se quedó aturdido, mirando las ejecuciones presupuestales del año como si estuvieran en chino, tocándose sus labios de vez en cuando, temiendo que ese hubiera sido la última vez que besaba a Shion, y sabiendo que él ni siquiera le había regresado el beso como había querido.


End file.
